Love By Proxy
by Crimson1
Summary: Supernatural/Incubus AU request by Alessan for WINCEST by proxy. DeanxOMC, SamxOMC, DeanxSam by proxy. If you know my story Incubus and the character Sasha, all the better, but not necessary to enjoy some naughty fun. Set after the Stripper drabbles.


This very naughty Incubus AU one-shot was requested by Alessan, who wanted a little wincest by proxy. I wouldn't want to spoil the whole surprise of this fic, so read and enjoy, and expect some dirty, dirty sex.

Missed you guys!

* * *

Love by Proxy

* * *

Sam wasn't always lonely. Dean took up a lot of space in his life. That had its annoying moments, but most of the time Sam was just grateful. Being on his own had never worked out very well, much as he had wanted it to. A part of him still wished for a normal life that was his and his alone, without the burden of being a hunter, but he could admit to himself now that he was better off and happier when he was with Dean.

He had started to feel that way about Sasha too. It was nice having someone else there, a friend Sam could talk to that wasn't his brother. And Sasha and Dean were great together. Sam couldn't believe how easy it had been to adjust to them dating.

It was just that, sometimes, they forgot about him.

Sam knew they didn't mean anything by it. They were in love. They were trying to steal every moment alone together that they could. He couldn't grudge them that. But it reminded him that even if he wasn't lonely all the time loneliness could still creep up on him.

They were supposed to be working on research for a case, but over the course of the last half hour Sasha had moved from leaning over Dean's chair, to sitting on the armrest, to slipping down into Dean's lap. Sam knew that any minute now they would start kissing, against any control of their own maybe, but right now he just couldn't deal with that.

"I need to get some air," Sam said, "You guys are good here right?"

Both Sasha and Dean cringed with guilt, but Sam waved his hand dismissively.

"No big deal. I just need a drink. I'll be back in an hour, okay?"

He left before they could say anything. There was a heaviness weighing on his heart that even the stiffest drink couldn't alleviate, but he was still going to make a valiant effort to try.

It had only been a few weeks since they had met Sasha in that strip club. Well, since the night Dean had 'met' Sasha and Sam had spent a few stolen minutes watching the redhead give his brother a lap dance. And then a blow job.

Dean had seen Sam and his peeping, but they had never actually talked about it. Too many other things happened too quickly after that.

Discovering Sasha was a hunter had been a blessing. They could use the extra help. Discovering Sasha was an _incubus_ had taken more getting used to, but it only made him seem that much more fitting as a partner for Dean.

And the worst temptation for Sam.

Sam didn't mean to find Sasha attractive. He had never found another guy attractive before. A few passing thoughts here or there, but nothing more than any other guy would have. Sasha was just so different. It might have something to do with all of the pheromones constantly flying around whenever Sasha was in the room. It probably also had a little to do with how turned on Sam had become when he had caught those intimate glimpses of Sasha and Dean together. He had wanted to get that feeling back ever since.

Settling in at the bar across the street, Sam ordered a double shot of Jack and some rum and Coke to wash it down. It was the middle of the week and almost midnight, so the bar was mostly empty. Sam knew that Sasha and Dean were probably already having sex back in the room. Of course they would be. They could barely keep their hands off of each other when he was still there.

Sam was getting ready to order another double when a figure slid onto the stool beside him.

"Let me get that," said a familiar voice, "And make it two."

Sam turned to stare at his sudden benefactor and was shocked to find _Sasha_. The bartender was already getting their drinks.

"Hey," Sam said, "You didn't have to do that." He hated to think that Dean had felt so guilty that he had sent Sasha over to check on him. Dean certainly wouldn't have wanted to talk this out himself, not if he knew what was really going on. But Sasha had to know, even if Dean didn't. Sasha was an incubus. He could feel everything Sam was feeling, even that very moment.

"Sure I had to," Sasha said, flashing a bright smile, "You looked like you could use it. Rough night?"

That was an understatement. "Just long," Sam said, "I'm fine, really. You don't need to keep me company. The last thing I want is to bring you down with me."

"You're not bringing me down," Sasha countered, "I am completely up. In fact, I'm usually more up than I should be," he winked.

Sam laughed before he could help himself. "Very funny," he choked out, clutching what remained of his rum and Coke, "I don't doubt that's true, but I think it would be better if I was alone right now. You don't have to stay here with me, you can go back."

"Back? Back where? I want to be here," Sasha said, scooting his stool closer, "If you don't want to talk about whatever it is that has you drowning your sorrows then we can talk about something else. But I disagree that you would be better off alone. Trust me. I know how to read people. And _you_ want company."

The problem was that Sasha's good nature might be preventing him from realizing just what kind of company Sam wanted. "Maybe I do…but I don't think it would be a good idea for _you_ to be that company, okay?" He was trying so hard to keep his eyes on the counter in front of him instead of on Sasha.

The bartender set the new double shot in front of Sam and he wasted no time in downing it.

The telling clink of an empty glass slamming back down on the bar top told Sam that Sasha had done the same.

"You say that," Sasha said, "But I can tell that I am the exact company you want right now. And you know…there really isn't anyone else in here but us." Sasha's voice had fallen to a whisper, a close whisper right beside Sam's ear.

The feathery warm sensation made Sam shudder. He turned to look at Sasha again, surprised that the incubus had moved so close without him realizing, and could not believe the heat he saw in those too-blue eyes.

Heat. And _hunger_.

Sasha put a hand on Sam's face. He cupped Sam's jaw tenderly, and started to lean in.

Their lips had almost touched before Sam returned to his senses. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he back-pedaled out of his seat, sending his stool crashing to the floor, "I...I can't believe you! How could you do this to Dean? He loves you, and you just-"

"Whoa, hang on a sec." Sasha stood, holding up his hands in defense. "What are you talking about? Who's Dean? I've never even met you before."

Sam stared dumbfounded at the redhead. "What…?

"Hey, now, if you two have a problem…" the bartender spoke up, looking stern and ready to throw them out if need be, even though there was barely anyone else there.

"No," Sasha said, "We're fine. Come here." He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him over to one of the booths in the far corner, away from the few prying eyes and ears. "Look, I just thought you were cute and lonely, okay, and when I got you the drink, you seemed interested. Sorry if I read you wrong, but I don't know what you're-"

"Wait," Sam tugged his arm free, staring at Sasha accusingly, "What game are you trying to play here, Sasha? When I left you with Dean-"

"Sasha? You think I'm…" Something sparked in the redhead's eyes. "Sasha. And _Dean_. So then you're…you're Sam, right?"

Sam blinked dumbly.

The redhead he had assumed was Sasha said, "I'm Simon. Sasha's brother. He was going to introduce us tomorrow, but I got in early, so I thought I'd hit the bar."

"Sasha…has a twin brother?"

As if already prepared for Sam to demand proof, Simon pulled out his wallet and handed Sam a picture. Two identical redheads were clearly displayed.

"But…why didn't Sasha say anything before?" Sam asked. The faces and coloring of the redheads were identical, but Sam could see now that Simon had more neatly cropped hair than Sasha, and the clothing he had on were not the same ones that Sam had last seen Sasha wearing.

"I know he told Dean about me," Simon shrugged, "Maybe it slipped his mind to tell you too."

Sam highly doubted that. He was starting to suspect a plot, but he couldn't fathom why Sasha would do something like that.

"There's no need to let this ruin our night," Simon said with a wide grin, "I've never met a human that knew I was an incubus and was still okay with it. Plus you're pretty damn loyal going off of how you jumped down my throat when you thought I was Sasha putting the moves on you. I respect that. Especially since all of those feelings I was picking up…must have been intended for him."

Sam stiffened. Sasha had to know how he felt. And now his brother knew too.

"Hey, I don't mind," Simon said, "It's just physical attraction. You don't want to steal Sasha away from Dean. You just _want_. Maybe Sasha realized that and kept me a surprise on purpose." He moved into Sam's personal space so fluidly that Sam hadn't even realized it was happening until an arm was sliding around his waist. "There's a room back there. I doubt anyone would notice," Simon offered.

Sam shivered down to his toes. He wondered if that was how Sasha made Dean feel, like every nerve in his body had become a livewire and was snapping beneath the surface of his skin. "L-Listen, okay…I…"

"Come on."

Even though Sam was taller and larger than Simon, he soon found himself pulled into the back by the incubus' superior strength.

The storage room was small and cramped, but there was more than enough room for both of them. Within moments Simon had Sam pinned to the wall and was leaning up for the kiss he had been denied before.

"Wait!" Sam pulled away, nearly tripping over the extra bottles of liquor at his feet as he moved down the wall away from Simon, "I don't even know you."

"But you know you can trust me," Simon said, advancing until Sam was wedged into the corner with nowhere else to go, "The desire radiating off of you is…intoxicating." Simon closed his eyes as if drinking the very essence of that in. When he opened his eyes again they were a vibrant red. "Let me give you what you want, Sam. If I'm out of line…" he cupped Sam's face as he had before, "Then all you have to say is stop."

Simon's lips pressed tightly to Sam's, tasting and moving just the way he had always imagined of Sasha's. Guilt swelled in Sam's chest for thinking that way, even if this was _Simon_, not Sasha, and Sasha and Dean probably wouldn't even care.

But as guilty as Sam felt, he couldn't bring himself to pull away again and say stop. He had wanted this kiss for weeks.

Sliding his tongue past Simon's demanding lips, Sam grabbed hold of the incubus' jacket and hung on tight.

The room grew hot quickly, pressed into the corner by Simon's firm body, and kissing more deeply than Sam had had the pleasure of kissing anyone in so long, even that stripper the night Dean had met Sasha that Sam still regretted. Everything about Simon was just so warm and easy to sink into.

_"Baby..."_

Dean...

Dean? That was Dean's voice.

Sam gasped out of the kiss, afraid his brother had stumbled upon them and that it had all been some horrible trick and this really was Sasha embracing him. But there was no Dean, not anywhere in sight or anywhere close enough that Sam could have heard him like that.

"You okay?" Simon asked, brow knit with concern even as his slit pupils were blown with desire.

Sam stared into that beautiful face, at the hunger that was for him alone. "Yeah," he said, "Don't stop." Sam lunged forward to reconnect, pulling on Simon's lips, devouring them and clinging that much tighter to the incubus' jacket. If he didn't hang on, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay standing.

They kissed and clung until Simon started moving his mouth along Sam's jaw, down his neck and just below his ear. Sam shuddered deeply and let his eyes fall closed, twisting his fingers in Simon's jacket so tightly that he nearly ripped it.

_"You like that, baby...?"_

Sam's eyes snapped open. Dean again. So clearly Dean that Sam had been certain for a moment that his brother was the one dug into the crook of his neck, and had whispered that hot against his ear.

"What...what's going on?" Sam pushed on Simon's chest until the redhead pulled away from him, "I can feel my...brother..." Even saying that aloud made Sam feel sick with shame.

Simon just grinned. "Me too," he said, "Sasha must really love your brother. He's marked him as his. That's what we're feeling. The mark, it's...it's so strong. As a twin I can tap into that, feel it as if I was there too. Somehow...I'm echoing that feeling to you." He pulled Sam's body tight to his, tight all the way down, and the sudden friction made Sam moan.

Something flashed behind Sam's eyes and the body against him was suddenly smaller and yet still so firm. He sought out the face before him and the eyes he looked into were _green_.

Sam gasped again, stumbling back until his head knocked against the wall. It was Simon holding him, but that moment with Dean had been so real.

"Can they...can they feel this too?" Sam asked, trembling now. He should be ashamed still, only ashamed, but he couldn't deny the heat pooling low in his belly at the thought of Dean and Sasha being a part of this too.

"Of course they can," said Simon, not letting Sam go, but pressing forward to keep their bodies tightly locked together, "Is it too strange? Do you want to stop? They don't seem to mind. If they did, Sasha could lock me out, but he hasn't. If you want to keep going, we could give them a real. Good. Show."

A moan fell from Sam's lips as Simon bucked against him, dragging dull fingernail up his denim-covered thigh.

_"Do you want that...?"_ said Dean.

_Dean_.

"I...ughh..." Sam's head fell back, pressing into the wall, and he felt Simon's tongue lick hotly up his throat. Only maybe it was _Dean's_ tongue. Everything was muddled together, and Sam should be sickened by that, but he didn't want it to stop.

Feverish hands pushed up underneath Sam's shirt and began to lift it. A pile of layers soon landed on the dirty floor, leaving Sam bare on top, but not as bare as he wanted to be. He claimed Simon's lips again for another kiss, but it was Dean's breath and voice that growled back at him.

Sam pushed Simon's jacket from his shoulders and began tearing at his T-shirt. He would have ruined it if Simon hadn't stepped back to pull the T-shirt over his head himself.

The feeling of hot skin on skin made Sam hungrier for this than he had realized he could be. It didn't feel strange or wrong that there was so little softness between them, just hard male muscle, but there was a particularly naughty thrill that shot down between Sam's legs every time Simon flashed away to reveal Dean.

Whatever this mark was, it made Sam feel the connection through Simon the way Sasha was feeling it, and that meant feeling _Dean_. It was the same for Dean on the other side, but Dean wasn't telling them to stop, or telling Sasha to sever the connection.

Sam was frantic, so much that his trembling made it impossible to undo Simon's jeans when he reached for them. He kept trying unsuccessfully while licking at Simon's lips and cloying for a deeper connection with tongues.

Sam felt a brief rush of fear when Simon grabbed his wrists faster than any human could move and slammed him back into the wall.

"Slow down, cowboy," Simon said, right in Sam's face so that all Sam could see was red eyes flickering back and forth to green, "Let's enjoy ourselves and go nice...and..._slow_."

Simon's hands dragged down Sam's body, down his chest and hips to the clasp of his jeans. He undid them easily, unlike Sam's earlier fumbling, and slowly slid down the zipper. But instead of pulling Sam's jeans all the way down and off, he left them on, just like that, only slightly open. Long, thin fingers slipped inside the opening and dragged down the length of Sam through his underwear.

_"Wouldn't wanna rush this, would we?"_ said Dean.

"Urghh..." Sam moaned again, giving over to the echo of their connection, feeling both Simon and Dean at once, and knowing that Dean was feeling both Sasha and _him_ in exactly the same way. This wasn't at all what Sam had thought he wanted, but damn if he didn't want it now.

Simon's fingers dragged back up, then down again, and..._up_, so slow and light of touch that Sam was soon shaking against the wall in need of more. He was wound so tight that he slammed a fist back into the wall and had to wonder if he had left a dent.

"You like that?" came a whisper, and it was both Simon and Dean together.

Sam bit his lip to keep from moaning so loudly that the bartender would have to hear him. He managed a whimpered, "Yes..." and bucked against that teasing hand.

"Well then..." Simon's hand parted the opening of Sam's boxers and slipped inside where there was only skin, "How about this...?" HIs thumb found the tip of Sam's cock where wetness had started to build and drip down, and swirled the pre-cum slow and feather light around the head.

Sam bit back a yelp. It was the tease that had him trembling. He didn't know what he wanted to ask for, but he knew he wanted, _needed_ something else, something more than this.

When Simon dropped down to his knees and finally tugged Sam's jeans and boxers down his thighs, Sam's questioning was answered, and _fuck_, that was exactly what he wanted.

Strong hands reached around to grip Sam at the top of his thighs. He was hard and weeping and still trembling so hard he could barely stand. When he looked down to watch as lips descended on him, it was _Dean's_ lips he watched part so lewdly, and _Dean's_ green eyes that fluttered up at him.

The first bit of heat was so intense that Sam tried vainly to clutch at the wall, afraid his knees would give out on him. Full lips, skilled tongue, wet..._heat_...

Sam's mind went blank and it was all about feeling, no thought at all, no rational part of his brain telling him that he should still feel some of that shame that had turned out so fleeting. But he couldn't. Not when it felt so good to have Simon's...Dean's..._that mouth_ just on him.

"N-Now...please," Sam begged in a pitiful excuse for his normal voice, so ragged and needy, "Please, just...just now, I can't take...anymore."

_"Please...what?" _asked Dean, though his tone implied that he knew very well what Sam was trying to ask for.

At first Sam had thought he was just begging to be finished off, allowed to come and find release, but he soon realized that he wanted more than that. And if he had to ask for it, then he would.

He looked down again and it was Simon. Then Dean. Then Simon. Then _Dean_. "Please...just _fuck me_," Sam said, and he didn't care which one of them heard him and complied, because in the end it would still be both.

Sam had assumed until tonight that he wanted things differently. That if he wanted Sasha then he wanted Sasha on his back. But he was surprising himself, because what he really wanted now was just what he had asked for.

Simon handled him roughly, insistent, but not unkind or cruel. He pulled Sam down to his knees and turned him to face the corner. Sam tried to brace himself against the wall, knees on the dirty floor, face low and back arched to make his body prone for Simon to take him.

Soft hands slid up his back first, slick with sweat. Sam wasn't at all nervous, not even when long fingers started to stretch him. He was so loose, and relaxed, and ready for this that it was easy. He knew that being with an incubus made it easier still, but he still couldn't believe how much he wanted this without reservation.

"You ready for me?" asked Simon, molding himself to Sam's back.

_"Coz I am so ready for you..."_ said Dean.

Sam shivered. "_Please_," he said. And when Simon finally slipped in, it was relief that filled Sam more than any pain or pressure.

Sam was too impatient, and pushed back to feel Dean sink in deeper.

Simon. _Simon_ deeper.

Only it was Dean too, and Sam didn't know which he wanted more.

The first few rhythmic thrusts, this new connection, seemed to strengthen whatever it was that echoed Dean and Sasha's mark to Sam. He could feel Sasha too, right there with him, feel Simon and Dean as one and yet separate. His mind was overrun with sensation at the feeling of more hands on him than should be possible, and the glorious friction inside of him that made him gasp and moan into the corner louder than he yet had.

"Urghh..." _Dean_, Sam cried out in his mind but couldn't voice aloud. Simon and Sasha's name's were on his tongue too, but he bit his lip to keep silent. He never wanted to lose this, the rush and thrill of all of them together, sharing this _together_.

He groped back for one of Simon's hands currently gripping him by the hips, and tugged on that hand to guide it between his legs. He needed release, needed it now, but he didn't want to touch himself. He was so wet, and Simon's hand was so soft. The touch made him buck back harder, wanting the sensation deeper until it filled every part of him.

"You are one dirty boy, Sam Winchester," Simon whispered, steady of voice despite how otherwise breathless he sounded.

"You love it," said Sam, grinning into the wall.

_"Hell yes,"_ growled Dean.

And that was all it took. Sam tensed, jerking forward as he spilled into Simon's hand. He rode out the connection a few thrusts more until Simon finally released as well and collapsed on his back.

They were hot and sticky and dirty from the storeroom. Sam couldn't have felt more content if he was on a nice clean bed. The one thing that could always beat lonely was company. And that had been some damn amazing company.

"You okay?" Simon asked, "That got a little more...intense than I expected."

Sam rolled over onto his back, letting Simon lay half on top of him despite the mess between them. "I'd worry more about the aftermath," Sam chuckled, knowing that awkward would eventually creep back into him and he would probably feel sick with shame later, "But right now, that was everything I needed."

Simon chuckled too. "Sasha wasn't wrong about you Winchesters," he said, "You are something else."

Across the street on the floor of their hotel room, Sasha and Dean were in much the same position, almost identically mirroring Simon and Sam in the corner of the room.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Dean?" Sasha asked, smiling blissfully.

"It was _my_ idea, wasn't it?" said Dean, just as content as he curled in around his incubus.

"Yeah, but...you said you thought it would help Sam get over his feelings, whether something more happens between him and Simon or not."

"Yeah. So?"

"_So_. Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be the last time we do this." He sounded accusing, but he was grinning. He had enjoyed that just as much as Dean had.

Dean licked his lips, staring adoringly into the blue eyes that had been red not long ago. And occasionally _hazel_. "Don't know what you mean, baby," he said, "Guess you must be a bad influence on me. Now..." He rolled over on top of Sasha, pinning the incubus down. "What do you say about a round two?"

THE END

* * *

A/N: No, Sasha does not have a twin brother, but this was a fun idea to mess around with. Thanks, Alessan, for the suggestion!

Incubus: The Book is going well. Almost completely done with the first arc. I'll keep you posted.

If you want to know my very heated feelings on the season finale, check out my blog, link in my profile.

~Crimson


End file.
